


Celestial Flames and Loving Rain

by SmuttyPoet



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: BAMF Lucy Heartfilia, Eventual Smut, F/M, NaLu Love Fest, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia Fluff, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttyPoet/pseuds/SmuttyPoet
Summary: Set in the near future (before the next Grand Magic Games) a story comes out in Sorcerer Magazine that takes everyone by surprise.  Lucy and Natsu are forced to finally address their relationship... In a very unique way.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Lucy breathed in the steam of her hot bath. The warmth rushing her nostrils with the gentle scent of vanilla. Lucy loved gazing at the plants on the far edge of the tub. Levy had delivered them one evening to Lucy's apartment along with mead, telling her that it was to "celebrate their friendship before the baby comes". Levy didn’t drink, but Lucy remembered how much her head hurt the next day.  
Lucy hadnt watered them in a few weeks… Realizing steam was not an effective way of providing moisture, the leaves looked wilted and sad. She sank lower into the tub, ignoring the drooping plants. The bath water had become simply warm. Lucy imagined the steaming warmth of taking a bath with Natsu. _The water would never cool and he would…_

"LUCY YOU GOTTA COME QUICK!"

Happy flew into her bathroom with such high speed that water sloshed out of the tub and the nicely hung towels blew to the floor.  
Surprised at his sudden entrance and lack of personal space, she screamed "OUT YOU STUPID CAT!"  
Happy out of breath "Lucy, Sorcerer Magazine did a scoop on Natsu!"  
"Huh?"  
"Like a heaping scoop of fishy icecream!"  
Lucy's face burned with puzzlement and frustration "Whats that got to do with me?"  
"YOU GOTTA COME LUCY!" Happy yelled. And just like that he flew out of her bathroom with the same speed he entered, knocking over her wilted plants into the tub in the process. Lucy sighed. Having been a reporter she knew that they mostly did fluff pieces. _What on earth were they so worried about?_

\----  
The streets of Magnolia were bustling. Residents and guildmates alike, out enjoying the beautiful fall sun. The guild hall seemed to blend in with the magical colors that autumn offered.  
Lucy felt more eyes on her than normal. She thoughtfully chalked it up to one of their recent jobs where she had done some dancing… _More like stripping-adjacent but still._

  
As she neared the door to the guild hall she heard a crash and some type of explosion. Quickening her actions, Lucy threw the door open.

  
Natsu was engulfed in flames, standing with an intensity she had only seen when he battled. Grey stood opposite of him, 30 feet away, hands out and steaming with the ice he had just created to make sharp spikes. Standing directly in-between them was a very scared reporter, shaking and whirling his head back and forth, terrified of both Natsu and Grey. The rest of the guild was unusually quiet, the only noises coming from guildmates moving away quickly from the commotion.

  
"… YOU'RE A MONSTER WITH YOUR WORDS… THAT’S… THAT’S WORSE!" Natsu practically screamed. The reporters hands were shaking, he tried to speak but his voice caught in his throat. Grey extended his ice spikes a little further towards him and Grey bitterly remarked "You should leave."

  
Mira's eyes were twitching over the crowd, _probably searching for Erza_. When Mira's eyes finally planted on Lucy, Mira leaned over to Lisanna and whispered something to her sister. Suddenly, Mira was placing a magazine in Lisanna's hand and pointing to Lucy. Mira yelled "GO!" at her sister, even though her delicate voice was raised, their was no bite to her words. Lisanna was dashing over to Lucy. Her haste didn’t go unnoticed. The mousy girl put a hand on Lucy's shoulder and leaned in. "Lucy, Mira wants you to escort the reporter back to Sorcerer Magazine's Office."  
"I don’t know if those two" gesturing to the furious boys in front of her "will let that happen?"

  
Lisanna squeaked as a Natsu's flames erupted even larger. As Natsu spoke through gritted teeth, his words became inaudible.

  
Lucy took the magazine and flipped through it to find the alleged article. Lucy felt her heart drop out of her body and onto the wooden guild floor. One full page was a photo of Natsu and Lucy… It was their most recent job. Lucy was scantily clad, being held by Natsu who was jumping rooftop to rooftop. The photo caught them mid-flight… Natsu wasn’t even looking at where his feet would land, he was giving a devilish smile to Lucy… Lucy's face seemed lust-filled, with one hand on Natsu's Pectoral and the other gripping his bicep. _Oh no._

  
Lucy carefully approached the three men at the center of the commotion at the same time Juvia did. Juvia threw herself onto grey's back and cried "LET THE WORLD KNOW ABOUT OUR LOVE MY DARLING GREY." Grey huffed while still holding his hands in front of him, ready to attack. "Juvia, Get off of me" he muffled as she clawed and gripped him like a purring cat. "JUVIA, STOP IT-"  
Juvia's face look so offended, but quickly resolved into tears. Her attention now squarely on the reporter and began yelling "WE FIRST MET YEARS AGO-" Grey finally turned away from the journalist in attempts to quiet the proclamations of his love-sick counterpart. Grey covered her mouth and began whispering in her ear, this was Lucy's chance.

  
Lucy walked defiantly in front of the reporter, stopping between him and Natsu, acting as his shield. As she faced Natsu, his flames slightly dimmed. Natsu growled angrily, "Move Luce, you don't know what he's been saying". Natsu tried to circle around the celestial wizard, but Lucy kept the reporter directly behind her no matter where Natsu moved. She could see the Salamander was not just furious, but upset in another way.

  
Lucy could hear the mumblings of Juvia now pleading with Grey, begging him "They could write a book on our love, the article was perfect, profound, and…" Grey hung his head and did his best to not raise his voice, "Juvia, that story said things that… did you even FINISH the article?" Juvia shot a dangerous look at Lucy.

  
Lucy focused back on the fire mage "Natsu, I'm going to take him back to the Magazine's Office, how do you think it would make the guild look if you flamed their reporter?"  
Happy chirped "It would look like a Barbeque!"

  
Natsu still serious, began to grin slyly as his flames began to dim, "Ay Happy, Dragons love to roast anything!"

  
The reporter shuddered behind Lucy. She couldn't help but feel a burning admiration for Natsu and the way he defended their home, their guild.

  
Lucy walked towards Natsu and quietly whispered "You'll burn the guild hall over a story?"  
Natsu glared at her "You don’t know-"  
Lucy interrupted Natsu and took his hand, gently lacing her fingers with his, shocking the fire mage. She squeezed it slightly "Natsu… Please… No matter what it says, it doesn’t matter. Trust me Natsu, it's nothing a full belly and laughter can't fix."

His remaining flames lapped away like a dying candle. "We can accomplish anything together, right partner?" Lucy smiled with encouragement, loosening the tight frown on the Salamander's face.

  
He peered over Lucy's shoulder at the reporter and then back at Lucy. His anger all but gone and kind eyes finally met hers. "Fine. Come on Happy, we're going with". Mira smiled from behind the bar.

\------  
The reporter, Lucy, Happy and Natsu made their way through the streets of Magnolia. Their walk was quiet. Natsu lurked a few steps behind the reporter and Lucy, leering at them. Lucy could feel his stare. Trying to ignore the angered mage, she eventually sighed at the groups overall uncomtroable demeanor.

  
Sighing again "I havent seen everyone that fired up in a while… Can you summarize the story for me? With all the commotion I didn’t have a proper chance to read it…"

  
Lucy heard a low growl behind her. Her salamander looked constipated and how much he was obviously holding his flames back. The reporter audibly gulped; he began to turn to look at Natsu when Lucy nudged his arm "Hey, what was the story?"  
"It was… Well it was asked that I… It wasn’t really my idea…"  
Lucy gently encouraged his answer by nodding her head.  
"They wanted me to do a Wizard Special Edition, on you and Natsu, and Grey and Juvia."  
Assuming by the ice and fire mage's reaction, she knew their was more he had to say.  
Natsu spoke lowly "Tell her the name"  
The man hung his head as he uttered "Celestial Flames and Loving Rain".  
Lucy's eyelid twitched, she was confused but suspected she knew. A part of her wanting to laugh.  
"Okay.. What was the direction of the story?"

  
The man looked utterly defeated "Well… we planned for it to be a special edition to come out before the grand magic games."  
Natsu was suddenly in front of them, his body heated but not flaming "SO THE LOVE TRIANGLE AND LOVE AFFAIR YOU WROTE ABOUT WAS WHAT? TO LIFT OUT SPIRITS BEFORE THE GAMES?"  
The reporter blinked dumbly. He spoke slowly "We knew Fairytail would be victorious no matter what… We thought it would make the games more interesting… It would make people invested in your life and mating preferences..."

  
Natsu breathed fire into the air, the flames ascending 30 feet before he stopped flaming and yelled at the reporter again "MY FATHER WAS A DRAGON AND I HAVE FLYING CAT THAT TALKS AND YOU SNEAK AROUND TAKING PHOTOS OF LUCY AND GREY?"

  
Lucy's eyes were wide and she stared at Natsu, she half laughed "Wait, me and Grey? No Natsu, it was me and you…"

Her memory reminding her she had only really looked at one page when Happy quickly flew in front of her, holding up a magazine with a photo of her and Grey laughing together… And Lucy was touching his arm... _Oh no, are our legs intertwined under the table? is this photo real?_

  
Her head flung to gape at the reporter "What? You've been photographing us? Are these even real?!"

  
Lucy continued "Why would you… We are just friends… This is so mean to do to Juvia…"

  
The reporter's eyes appeared glossy upon hearing her words. "I'm just an intern, it wasn’t me… Someone followed you on your last job, that’s how they got the photos… But, they wanted a Love story, whether it was true or not. The games are less interesting when we know who will win... but we found our readers cant tear their eyes away from a love affair mixed with violent fighting." His voice trembled, and eyes glossy. The tiniest part of her wanted to feel bad for this man trying to make a living. Lucy was increasingly fuming, but could see the man was shaking violently. Lucy began to realize that they had now stopped in the middle of the street, near the canal.

  
Lucy trying to get to the bottom of it "Why us? Why not Mira or…"

  
The man quietly interrupted her and remarked "I mean, look at you…" he said gesturing to Lucy's body. Lucy, taken aback, lost the words she intended to say and was left with a red hue in her cheeks and the feeling of needing another bath from the way his gaze lingered.

  
"… Everyone wishes they were Natsu just so they could touch your delicate skin.." the reporter began absentmindedly reaching his hand out to Lucy's arm as he tried to explain himself.

  
Natsu suddenly appeared before Lucy, blocking the mans touch. The fire mage was in arms length of the man now. Natsu's right shoulder a mere 20 inches from the man's chest. Natsu stared at Lucy straight on. His eyes searching for something in hers. Natsu gazed upon the shaking man, his lips curling into a terrifying grin. The fire mage was clearly contemplating his next move. Then in a split second- his hand straightened, meeting the mans face with fire and punched the man across the road and into the waters of the canal.

  
Without saying a word, Natsu turned from Lucy, crossed his arms and began walking. Happy flying close behind.


	2. Love Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu confronts Lucy over some of his concerns

Lucy lost sight of Natsu after checking on the reporter. Several bystanders helped the man out of the canal. Without a moment to lose the man began running, tripping several times before fleeing around a corner. Lucy sighed.

Not knowing where Natsu and Happy went off to, she felt a pang in her heart as her mind began to race:  _ Does Natsu think I am sleeping with Grey? He really hated the name of the article. Would it really be so bad if people saw us as a couple? I mean, we are close… And it's not like I havent felt everything under the sun for that man. Natsu punched a man into a canal for her honor. Did he even see that as romantic? Was this NOT just about Grey? _

Lucy froze as she walked.  _ No. He's your best friend. This isnt about what could be… and he is upset at a false story being run. That’s the goodness in him. _ That’s why she loved him. He was true to himself and the world. Lucy began to walk back to her apartment.  _ Maybe he didn’t want us to be viewed that way because he knows we will never become that? _

Lucy accidentally let out a whimper at the thought.

She had walked several blocks beyond her apartment without noticing.  _ Ugh. _

___

When Lucy stepped into her apartment the smell of fish washed over her like a deathly fog. Plugging her nose and running to the window to open, she saw movement out of the corner of her watering eyes. She pushed the glass open, searching for fresh air, she whipped around and saw Happy sleeping on her kitchen counter, stomach moving up and down like a sleeping dragon, surrounded by fish. The smell was offensive.

She peered into her bedroom, assuming Natsu had been napping on her bed. The bed was still made. She aimlessly walked around her apartment looking for her passed out guildmate when she began to hear someone fumbling in the bathroom. As she neared, the gentle scent of vanilla was now dramatically assaulting her nose along with the lingering scent of fish. A familiar voice laughed "Haha- Oops." Lucy felt frustration bubbling in her chest. She whipped the curtain open and their was Natsu, in a bubble bath. The sight was beyond comical, Natsu sat inside the tub that was still surrounded by spilled soil and wet plants, and an empty bottle of vanilla scented fragrance. 

Natsu sheepishly looked up at her "Hey Luce!" 

The huge grin on his face dissipated her anger. He was going to smell like vanilla for days. The vanilla overpowered her thoughts and threw her into a laughing fit.  _ Oh if only the readers of Socrerer Magazine could see their Salamander now.  _ Lucy laughed so hard she thought she would faint. After her laughter turned down to giggles she pointed directly at him and continued to laugh "Natsu you are going to smell like me for a week!" she continued to giggle while one hand held her belly and the other wiped tears from her eyes. He shrugged and turned forward to sink more into the tub "That aint such a bad thing, you smell good".

Lucy blushed as she opened a window to air out the bathroom.

"How can you stand this smell? You have a dragon's nose, Its too much even for me…"

"I dunno, it's nice. Come on Luce, Get in."

Lucy smelled the fresh air as his previous sentence finally hit her brain.  _ WHAT? _

"NO WAY!" Lucy screeched! "Stop being such a pervert!" She yelled as the strong scent lessened and the gentle breeze carried in fresh air.

"Not like I havent seen it before" Natsu lamented.

Lucy groaned.

"I got a question for ya. Come on get in". Natsu tapped the water like it was a place for her to sit. Natsu met her eyes. He was focused, and seemingly determined. Lucy suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach. She surprised herself. "Fine, but youre closing eyes until I get in."

Natsu whined "ehhhh" and closed his eyes.

She wanted to undress, but she didn’t want to do it in a sexy way.  _ Natsu wants to talk and I don't want to make this weird _ . She sheepishly removed her belt with her gate keys, and quickly removed most of her clothing, nearly tripping twice. As she removed her bra, Natsu stirred, she harshly but calmly said "if you open your eyes you're dead."

She wiggled her lace panties down to her ankles and used her foot to kick them aside. For a moment she stood in front of him naked, with his eyes closed. She felt calm, until her breath hitched in her chest. She suddenly felt heat in her face and heat pooling in her lower stomach. She shook the feeling away, slipping into the tub. She meant to cooly slide in, but with how much soap and vanilla natsu had used, the bottom of the tub was much more slippery than she was used to. She fell into the tub, landing nearly underwater on her butt and back.

Natsu covered in bubbles and soaking water (from her wild ascend into the tub) dryly asked "Can I open my eyes now?". Lucy ensured that there were enough bubbles to cover her body. She tried to feign the embarrasement by cooly looking away and muttering cooly "yeah, you can".

Natsu opened his eyes and stared at her. Not trying to peek at her body, he stared at her face. 

She met his eyes and he blushed. What was he just thinking?

"Luce I gotta ask you somethin".

"OH-KAY SHOOT!" She looked confused at the loudness of her own voice. Realizing in that moment she was nervous for what was next to come.

Natsu took a deep breath. "What is a love affair?"

Natsu nervously shifted waiting for her answer, but she didn’t really understand his question.  _ Surely he had to know what an affair was… Or did he?  _ Hearing Natsu refer to a love affair (that involved them both) caught her off guard and made the butterflies dance in her tummy once again.

Lucy thoughtfully responded "A love affair can be lots of things, I think."

"I live for our adventures together. But the article said.." Natsu laughed and lifted his wet hand to his pink hair to scratch at the back of his head “...the article said all sorts of things.”

"I don’t know Natsu", Lucy sighed sadly, "I don’t know what their angle is, but I'm guessing with grey…"

Natsu interrupted "Yeah thats what i am talking about, are they saying you are WITH grey?"

Lucy nodded, "I havent read it fully, but judging by everyone’s reactions, they are saying Grey and I are far more than guildmates. Objectively it would sell more issues by stirring the pot. Just think of all the crazy comments they could get from Juvia…" Lucy sighed.

Natsu seemed to be getting frustrated, the bath water grew warmer. His voice became throaty and low, "Is it true?"

Lucy's mouth fell open slightly, her back stiffening. How could he really be asking her this. Natsu eyes were squinted, a dark glare shining from his face "Is Grey your love affair?"

Lucy kicked herself for not explaining Love Affair better in the first place… yet…  _ How could he be thinking this right now? _

The question was so ridiculous, and her voice offered that sentiment "Natsu… I… WE… Even OUR love affair doesn’t exist. They made it up. So grey can't.."

The bath was steaming. Natsu spoke through gritted teeth. "So you're saying they got the whole article wrong-"

Lucy yelped "NATSU THE WATER!" the water was nearing too hot for her already reddened skin. The water immediately cooled as Natsu stomped out of the bath.

"Natsu if you would stop being such a hot-head for a minute and let me explain I could tell you-"

Natsu passed the towels on the floor, without grabbing one, and left the room. Lucy fumbled to get out of the bath, searching for a towel. As she did this she called out to her salamander "Natsu, Grey isn't… I don't know what you're asking, but let me explain…"

She quickly wrapped herself up in a towel and stepped out of the bathroom. Natsu stood facing her bed, completely in the buff, looking out the window. He was still dripping wet. She tried to ignore the pang of irritation from how wet the carpet was. Natsu had clothing grasped in both hands, as if he intended to dress than just abandoned his plan. His head hung low. She had never seen him like this before. Especially over something so trivial. There has to be something going on. Lucy approached him slowly, like she would a feral animal. She uttered the most loving calling to him "Natsu…" She was so grateful he hadn't run out the door. Especially nude, that could be hard to explain to her land lady.

His scowl and furrowed brow lightened as she neared closer to his side. His face lost all emotion. He put his boxers on first. His indifferent gaze finally met hers. "I just want you to be happy, and if that’s with Grey.." his voice trailed off as he shifted his focus to the remaining clothes in his hands. He awkwardly began to pull his pants on in a fumbling mess.

Lucy pushed him backwards, anger searing her once calm face "IF YOU WOULD LET ME EXPLAIN THEN MAYBE YOU WOULDN’T FEEL THIS WAY!" He stumbled backward tripping out of his pants as he only had gotten one leg in thus far. But now they were at his ankles leaving him with only his boxers on.

She exhaled loudly "Natsu, the stupid story is made up, all of it. I don't love grey, well I mean I do.."

Natsu's eyes widened and she quickly corrected her words. "No I love him as a friend and guildmate, hes nakama. But I don’t love him in THAT way."

She couldn’t believe they were standing in her bedroom having this conversation, both barely dressed.

"Natsu, me and you… Sweet Mavis, obviously we arent having a love affair. I mean you would have to kiss me and do other things for us to have an actual love affair. I only saw a few of the photos, but im not sure if they are even REAL… they look so… so..."

Natsu finally smiled at her “Dirty?”

Lucy’s jaw dropped. _Did he just say that?_ “I was going to say provocative..”

Natsu quipped "Probably pretty easy to get, its not like you wear much to begin with.." He smile growing wider.

Lucy rolled her eyes.

“Natsu, I just want you to know that i love our adventures. I love spending time with you and the blue flying monster more than anything in this…”

Natsu dropped the rest of his clothes and pressed his body up against hers, grabbing her wet hair as he pushed his lips forcefully onto hers. Their lips met with force and longing. Her legs trembled at the long awaited touch. She found her arms had already wrapped around his damp muscular form. He pressed his hips into her, pushing his throbbing erection against her towel. A moan escaped her lips. She could feel it. She could feel him. He pressed his forehead against hers after licking his lips.

He quietly whispered “Lets have a love affair.”

Lucy smiled and whispered back “I dont think you're using that term correctly.”


	3. They stared at one another until they didn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu finally decides to act on his feelings.

Natsu kissed her again. Lucy kept her eyes open this time, still not believing the kiss was real. But to her surprise, so did Natsu. That was until he reinforced his kiss with biting her lip and slipping his tongue in and our of her mouth. Lucy's eyes fell shut and sensation motivated her movements.

Natsu pushed further into her hips until she was pinned against the wall. Lucy felt his lips for the first time, felt his enlarging cock pressing up against her. It felt like someone lit all of her nerves of fire, sparking at every touch.

When Natsu finally released her, Lucy realized she was out of breath. Chest heaving, she opened her eyes and found him backing away. Natsu took two or three steps back and froze.

They stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity. He looked Lucy up and down with a curious expression. Lucy blushed.

His voice was quiet and gentle "Luce, I have been having a love affair with you since the day we met."

Lucy smiled as she was still attempting to catch her breath, "Natsu, I need you to be clear with me… You've been having a love affair with me? Or are you IN love with me?" Natsu smirked, she couldn’t tell what he was thinking. He had a devilish look on his face though.

The next moment he was unfroze and moving towards the kitchen, approaching Happy still sleeping on the opposite counter.

Her face flushed again, thinking of what they had done in front of the cat. Natsu pet his buddy on the head, and leaned his head toward his sleepy friend. "Oi, Happy, You gotta get to the guild hall, we were supposed to meet Wendy and Carla. Tell em I'm sick."

Happy sleepily rubbed his eyes "But Natsu, you NEVER get sick". Natsu smiled and helped him stand up on the counter "I know buddy, but today I am. Can you tell them me and Luce will catch up with them tomorrow?"

Lucy stood shocked at the conversation. _Does he want me alone for… THAT? I can't have sex without knowing if he feels the same way... I don’t even know if he understands how he feels about me. What if he doesnt love me the way i love him? Oh my god i said Love._

Her pelvic area started to burn with intensisty. She felt bathwater dripping off of her, Lucy felt wet everywhere. She noticed his boxers were still tented from the raging hard on he had in his pants. From afar she became more impressed at its VERY ample size.

"Aye sir, are you going to be okay Natsu?" Happy asked hopefully. Natsu grinned "I'm fine Happy, now go."

Happy gave them a suspicious look and slowly said "ooooookay" before flying out the door Natsu was holding open.

Natsu held the door open with one hand, he waved at Happy as he flew away. Once Happy flew threw the door and down the stairs, Natsu stared directly at lucy like he was consuming her with his eyes. He shut the door without ever looking back at it, eyes never leaving Lucy. The door slammed shut, leaving them truly alone.

He approached her like he was stalking a prey, quietly and methodically. Lucy's heart punched her chest, and her lungs seemed to be loosing air. What was this feeling. Natsu, still only in his boxers, his muscles on full display, stopped when he was only a few feet from her. His cock twitched in his boxers at the clear interest in front of him. Natsu stood proudly, beaming, he flashed a toothy grin. Lucy gave a small smile back, still undecided about his demeanor. They both breathed heavy. Natsu slowly reached out and took her hands, caressing the top of her hands with his thumbs. Natsu's eyes shimmered when they met their gaze, he asked firmly "be my mate Luce".

Before he could say her name, she had already said "yes". Her heart beat louder than any drums could. _He loves me._

They stared at one another until they didn’t.

They both lept into action at the same time. Similar to when they entered battle, they began to move towards one another and let their instincts take care of the rest.

Their lips were first to meet, then their bodies became entangled as Lucy was once again pushed up against the wall. She felt Natsu's hands on her body and his lips on her neck. She knew her hand had been greedily reaching for his biceps, but now her hand was on his neck, pulling him in closer. Their sounds of passion only grew louder with more kissing, licking, sucking, and moans erupting from them both. Lucy found herself in a deep kiss with her partner, her mate, the love of her life, Natsu.

She barely realized it when Natsu freed the towel from her body. He breathed in, tasting the smells her naked body freely offered. He lifted her up against the wall, spreading her legs and pushing himself against her. She wrapped her legs around him, gripping his strong shoulders as she began to hump into him over his boxers. His face reddened, and so did hers. She moaned as his lips left hers and traveled down her neck but stopping at her collarbone. Lucy's face flushed "Natsu…" He grabbed the back of her head harshly and collided her forehead with his. "I love you."

She almost didn’t hear his words over the sound of the pounding in her head. Suddenly she was being moved, Natsu laid her on the bed, she could feel the heat of his body and racing heart on her hands.

Natsu was now on top of her, caging her in. His boxers still on, he breathed in her scent making his body shudder.

Natsu burned his boxers away, and in the process burned her sheets. The smell of smoke only increased her desire for him to take her. His naked body caging her naked body. She clawed at him until it reached the guilds branding... Her hand gently lingering over the mark of Fairytail.

She leaned up to kiss him, his lips pushed her head back onto the pillow. She offered her tongue and anything else he wanted to massage with his own. She pulled from his deepening kiss, out of breath once again, and said "I love you too." Natsu grinned like the devil while absorbing her body with his eyes.

Natsu looked at her body with more hunger than she had ever seen. Natsu lowered himself much closer to lucy, pressing the pink head of his cock on her naked body. She moaned in curious delight. His dick was hard and warm. The tip dripping with precum. She felt the tip of his member massaging her clit and slit. His mouth found her ear, he whispered "Then let me mark you."

Lucy knowing what this meant, suspected that she was and had always been destined to be marked by Natsu. But the act of him asking her to be marked… She felt the wetness in her begin to pour out of her body. Natsu's back tensed, had he smelled her? He flipped her over so quickly she barely had time to react. He began to rub his cock up and down her firm butt and slit, while holding her hair fisted with one hand and using the other to greedily grab at her breast. Lucy whimpered in a pleasurable way. He kneeled back in between her open legs. He grabbed her hips and harshly brought them up to his, so she was on her hands and knees. She cried out in surprise as he pulled her ass towards his cock. _I want him. I want him to take me. I have never wanted anything so badly_. Suddenly her body felt a flux of sensations.

At first her whole body felt like it was coming down with the flu, and at the same time a warm excitement washed over her, catching her voice and breath deep in her chest. Natsu wrapped his arm around her hip, rubbing her clit. His warm hand and thoughtful movements proved too much, her face flushed and she moaned in voice that she didn’t recognize. The pleasure built up quickly and she erupted. It was a moment after that, she felt his cock teasing her entrance. She mewled at him "Is this how you want me?" Pushing her ass further in the air and lowering her chest closer to the mattress. This question made Natsu's member get even harder. She could feel it throbbing on her wet clit. He leaned down and kissed her back, he grabbed greedily at her ass, taking handfuls. His voice was deeper "Luce, are you ready?" She turned to look over her shoulder at him, her face begging for more pleasure. "I want you Natsu." Natsu slowly circled her entrance, ensuring the wetness would provide ample gentleness. Slowly he entered her, inserting his dick slowly into her, moving in and out, but deeper with each thrust. Finally, her moans encouraged him to thrust fully inside of her. Her body tightened, he could tell she was in pain. He attempted to retreat, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward. His cock again pushing in deeply. "This should have happened long ago… Mate Me. I want you to mate me". It was then Lucy saw Natsu's face change.

His body began to shake and warm. His eyes were no longer kind but dominant and determined. His pupils widened, he gripped her hips with such force that she felt the impending bruises. He thrust his cock deep into her and fucked her pussy with all the passion he had. She let out screams and yells of pleasure and sometimes pain.

He grabbed her hair and ass as he repeatedly took her body for his pleasure only. Lucy could tell that Natsu was no longer thinking of her, but only of mating.

Instead of becoming frightened she became more aroused with cum pouring out of her as he fucked her sloppy hole from behind. Their panting only grew louder with the passion and force they used to fuck one another. Lucy learned his rhythm and pushed her ass back onto his cock every time he thrusted. Natsu was getting close to cumming, his body heat rising higher and higher. As he plunged deep inside her one final time, she felt his body shudder then felt a quick searing pain on her neck and shoulder.

She gasped.

The bite was equally painful and filled with ecstasy. Natsu's canines dug deep into her skin and adjoining muscle.

She didn’t feel his teeth leave her neck until he licked at her new wound as he pumped in and out of her two or three more times, ensuring he had finished. He removed his (still) throbbing member from her body. He laid her down and gently lowered himself next to her. Lucy gingerly lowered her body onto the bed to face him. She raised her slender fingers to touch the mark on her neck. _He mated me. How can everything feel so right all at once?_ Her fingers lingered at her neck, it was wet and hot. She knew it was blood. But before she could tend to it, she fell into a deep sleep.


	4. LOVE SICK (ba dumm tss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bath.. Supper... and Happy!
> 
> Notes at End.

Natsu and Lucy both began to stir around suppertime. As they awakened, their gaze met, forcing a blush from both of them. Why had they both fallen asleep? And why did she feel so good? Lucy could see Natsu watching her as he drew circles on her naked hip.  _ It happened. It really happened. He marked me, and… said… he loved me. _ Her face blushed as a smile crept up without hesitation.

Natsu kissed her forehead. He looked at the blankets. "Geez Luce, you really need new blankets.." Lucy peered down at the burnt blankets and sheets. Her gaze met his "I don't think I should get new ones until we are done…" Her voice trailing as she realized the implications of what she said.

Natsu laughed "We need fuel for tonight, lets eat!"

____________________

After dinner, that Natsu had cooked, they decided to take another bath. A "re-do" as Natsu said for their failed bathing experience earlier. Lucy insisted that she be the one to set the bath up, as Natsu couldn’t be trusted with any of her soaps and parfumes. Once ready, the couple slipped in. Their naked bodies mingling underwater made them both smile like they were giddy children. Lucy winced when the water made its way to the fresh wound on her neck. 

Natsu leaned forward and asked "Can I see?" Lucy removed her hand and leaned her shoulder and neck towards him so he could see it in better light. Natsu looked proud at that moment. He smiled at her. His hand came to meet his mark on Lucy. He looked thoughtfully into the distance "probably should have read more about mating marks, but we will figure it out as we go right?" Lucy blinked at him "Natsu I am going to kill you."  


Natsu grinned "I dont know if you technically can now that you are marked by me." Lucy rolled her eyes as he continued to grin stupidly.

They laid together in the tub for a long while. Natsu re-heated it to Lucy's preferred heat as he cradled her in his arms. He leaned into her ear. "Can we try it different next time?"

Lucy looked up at him, moving her wet blonde yellowy hair off his chest. "Sure. You have something in mind?"

Natsu shifted uncomfortably underneath her back. His words were soft "I want to… I want to face you."

Lucy leaned over and twisted her body so her face met his chest. Her breasts pushed up against his awakening cock. Lucy noticed how he slid it in and out between her breasts. She playfully bit his nipple. "I would like that" Lucy coyly whispered as she removed his cock from her breasts, and turned over to lay upon him once again.

"Igneel told me when I marked you I needed to… I needed to mount you."

Lucy rubbed his legs and feeling his tense leg muscles "Well you succeeded…"

"But since I already marked you, I want to see you Luce.."

Lucy closed her eyes and rested her head back on the Salamander. "you've always seen me Natsu. That’s why I love you." Her thoughts evaporated as Natsu tightened his arms around her.

A soft woosh entered the room, Happy had flown in and stood on the closed toilet lid. "You guys looovvveeee each other." Natsu nodded in agreement “We sure do buddy!”

Lucy glared daggers at the cat and splashed water (poorly aimed) at Happy, "Pervy cat, couldn’t you wait until we were out of the bath? Sheesh".

Her comment was mostly ignored as the blue cat and dragon slayer continued to converse.

"Hey Natsu, you owe me a big ole fishy!"

"Oh yeah, why's that?"

"Cuz you're not sick. You said if i ever catch you in a lie, you would give me a big fat juicy fish"

"Who says im not sick?"

The blue cat pouted "I think Lucy is a bad influence on you because you've never lied to me before today!"

Lucy rolled her eyes.

Natsu laughed, "I didn’t lie to you buddy! I really am sick.."

Natsu kissed the top of Lucy's head before he finished his sentence, "… Yeah, I'm LOVE sick."

Happy and Lucy both looked at Natsu for a good long while before they both burst out laughing.

\-----

Happy hummed as he watched Natsu prepare food.

Lucy sat by the window in a robe feeling satisfied in a remarkable way. Her ears caught the soft music of a lyre playing from a few houses down. She smiled and rested her chin on her hand, propped up by her knee. _This night has been so perfect._ She glanced at her Salamander. _He is perfect._  


As Natsu began plating supper for the three of them, Happy began flying circles while chanting "Fishy Fishy Fishys". His annoying chants were interrupted by Natsu dropping a plate onto the counter as he whipped his head back and forth looking... searching around the apartment. _He is sensing something_. A shrieking sound soured the air. All three of them stood silently, Lucy met Natsu’s eyes.

“Thats coming from this building” Lucy whispered.

Natsu growled. Then everything happened quickly.

Happy fell to the floor with a thud. Lucy’s eyes became heavy and soon her coffee table was rushing to meet her face as her body fell to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my DEBUT FANFIC YALL! Woot woot!
> 
> Hope you guys like it. I will be adding more in two weeks. I am currently working on my other fanfic lovechild in the BNHA universe.
> 
> Please comment, tell me what i can do better! I WILL BECOME THE FANFIC WIZARD KING


End file.
